Talk:BW005: Triple Leaders, Team Threats!
The Plot of this episode.. if i remamber.. Team Rocket was in the Sewer's below Straiton City when there boss the leader of Team Rocket Giovanni appeared on a computer they carried with them as he order them to go to Straiton City Dreamyard to take place for there next plot & mission in the next Epiosde... Meanwhile on the Ground above or Heros Ash & Iris meet Cilian as Ash challange's Chili Cilian & Cress to a 3 on 3 gym battle as Chili goes up against Ash in the first round Chili's Pansear vs Ash's Tepig the winner was Ash & Tepig The 2nd Round was Cress vs Ash with Cress using his Panpour vs Ash & his Pikachu in the end though Pikachu fought with everything he could only to lose so in result it was now 1 to 1 '' ''The final match was Cilian & his Pansage vs Ash only had Pidove or Oshawott as the battle begin's he pick's Oshawott as Ash tell him to use Tackle & Water gun which hit pansage with water gun in the end as he jumped back and landed on the ground and uses Solarbeam With Oshawott stuned faced and looking on Ash keeped watch over his pokemon as the episode come to a close... You like let me know...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:00, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that's a rough summary of it. With some better grammar, punctuation and some more information, it could go on the article. Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 21:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Actually the current plot is fine, leave the page how it is. Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 21:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Not good enough. We need full details here. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:47, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Winxfan, if you aren't going to write the episodes yourself, you can't be picky. – Jazzi (talk) 23:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) We have to make it like this: Ash and Pikachu have finally arrived in Striaton City. As enthusiastic and ready as he was to battle, he soon realizes that he does not know where the Gym is located. Iris then comments on Ash's behavior: typical of a 'small child', and gives a wide grin. As Axew appears from within her hair and she feeds it with the fruit she was holding, a formally-dressed young man with green hair appears, his green eyes having taken notice of Axew. He recites a short prose complimenting Axew, and then talks about the positive compatibility between Iris and her Pokémon. As Pikachu watches in doubt, it made a sound that captured the young man's attention. Eyes alight with excitement, he picks Pikachu up and examines it for a while, before returning it to his Trainer. As Ash explains where he is from, the young man introduces himself as Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur. Ash is confused as to what that is, and Iris goes on to call Ash a little kid. Cilan then assures Iris that the job is not well known outside of Unova, so he then goes on to describe what a Pokémon Connoisseur is. Ash became very interested and requests Cilan to examine the bond between Pikachu and him. However, at that moment, Iris reminds Ash about his purpose in Striaton City, and Cilan, who happened to know where the Striaton Gym is, led the way. Arriving at a large, grand-looking building, Ash barges in and requests for a battle... only to find groups of people seated in tables at what seemed like a restaurant, all eyes fixed upon his questioning gaze. A red-haired and blue-haired waiter greet him, but Cilan reassures him by seating him at an empty table. The waiters then attempt to take his order, offering him Soda Pop, a delicious lunch, and various other consumables, but Ash was not at all interested. Some girls at another table ask who Ash is, and they agree that he isn't very cool. Finally, after a long session of pestering, Ash loses his cool, and demands a Gym Battle by shouting. The various 'customers' (Ash notices they were all girls) in the restaurant all gathered upon hearing the words 'Gym Battle', while Ash, enraged, proceeds to take his leave. Ash was walking towards the exit when the lights dimmed, and Cilan and the two waiters walked synchronously into an empty area, taking their positions. As a spotlight shone onto each of them, they briefly mentioned how they would battle, and revealed themselves, all three of them, to be Gym Leaders. Together, they recited 'It's showtime!', and the wall behind them receded, revealing a rocky field for battle. Iris and the group of girls (who already changed into cheerleader outfits) proceeded to the top deck of the Gym. Meanwhile, Ash had to choose a Gym Leader as his opponent: Chili and his Fire-typed Pansear, Cress and his Water-typed Panpour or Cilan and his Grass-typed Pansage. Defeating his chosen opponent would earn him the Trio Badge. However, Ash had an inspiration: he decides to battle all three Gym Leaders. Although it was the first time the Gym ever had such a request, they allowed Ash to do so, and his Badge would be earned by defeating two out of three Gym Leaders instead. The first battle was a one-on-one battle against Chili and his Pansear. Cilan was refereeing. While the girls were cheering for Chili, Ash sends out his Tepig, clearly having decided to use Tepig for whichever his first battle was against. Starting the battle with Tackle, Tepig charged into Pansear and sent it flying into the air, but it landed softly on its feet. Chili commanded it to use Fire Punch, and with one quick blow, Tepig was sent rolling back onto the ground. Taking this opportunity to attack, Pansear followed up with Flamethrower, a streak of fire was sent streaming in Tepig's direction. Quickly, Tepig used Ember in attempt to block off the attack, but the smaller flecks of Ember was swallowed up by the oncoming Flamethrower. With a loud bang, the Flamethrower hit Tepig and whipped up the surrounding dust and sand, causing a cloud of particles to form. Immediately, Pansear used Dig at its Trainer's behest; it flipped backwards and dug a hole into the ground. As the cloud started to disperse, Tepig started looking around for its opponent and found it: suddenly appearing right below its feet. Tepig was sent flying into the air, spinning and landed with a thud on its belly. As the Fire Pig Pokémon struggled to get up, the cheerleaders cheered Chili and Pansear on, and Ash warned Tepig to be more careful. Regardless, Chili told Pansear to continue using Dig. Ash, at that instant, told Tepig to keep running, hoping it could avoid getting hit from underneath. For a moment it seemed like it worked, Tepig kept running and Pansear dared not to surface, knowing it would be extremely difficult to hit a running target. However, Pansear chose to appear in front of Tepig, causing it to trip and to be flung into the air. Using Dig once more, Pansear disappeared into the hole it came from. As Tepig was soon told not to let Pansear escape, it dived and disappeared into the hole following Pansear. Chili watched in shock and Pansear emerged, Tepig biting onto its tail. As Pansear attempted to free itself from Tepig's grasp, it quickly did a back-flip and landed onto the ground, causing Tepig to land together, but twice as hard. Even though Tepig seemed to have suffered quite a fair bit of damage from the flip, it still would not relinquish its bite on Pansear's tail, its teeth sunk into its flesh like a vice. As Ash encourages Tepig to carry on, the Fire Pig Pokémon quickly got up and started spinning Pansear wildly in a circle, like a giant ball spinning at the end of a long thread. Finally, when Pansear had gained enough speed for a decent throw, Tepig released the grip and flung it across the field. While Pansear struggled to regain balance, Tepig doused it with flames from another Ember and rammed it all the way to the wall with a Tackle attack, causing it to faint. Tepig then runs back to Ash and rejoins him and his Pikachu. Cilan declares Pansear unable to battle, and the cheerleaders all sigh in disappointment. Chili recalls his Pansear, and Ash recalls Tepig. Cress then steps up to battle. Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio, Jessie, James and Meowth, are walking along the streets of Striaton City, dressed in black overcoats. They were told to contact the Team Rocket Headquarters the moment they got there, at a specified time and place. As they walk towards the side of a dark alley, they made a turn into it and squatted near a drain cover, pleased at being punctual. The cheerleaders are now cheering on Cress and his Panpour. Ash chooses Pikachu for battle, and starts by telling it to do a Quick Attack. Panpour responds to Cress's command, creating multiple copies of itself: a Double Team attack. Pikachu passes through one of the clones of Panpour, and as it was doing so, Panpour and all its clones launched a Scratch attack in mid-air, its speed matching Pikachu's. As Pikachu lands on the ground, hurt, Cress comments on Pikachu's typing advantage, which would not be very useful against his Panpour. He then tells Panpour to use Water Gun. Pikachu swiftly dodges the jets of water aimed at it, jumping backwards and sideways on the rocks in the field. As Pikachu readies a Thunderbolt attack, Panpour aims its Water Gun at Pikachu's feet, causing it to lose focus as it tries to steady itself. Following that, it aims another Water Gun at Pikachu and it hit, sending Pikachu flying... In an instant, Panpour caught up with Pikachu in mid-air and hit Pikachu with multiple Scratch attacks. While the cheerleaders delight in hushed voices, Pikachu lies sprawled on the ground, struggling to get back on its feet. Ash commands Pikachu to use Volt Tackle, and Cress starts contemplating; he had already developed strategies against Electric-typed opponents. With a big smile and glowing hands, Panpour pummels the ground, causing a lane of mud to form in Pikachu's direction. As Pikachu slips and falls onto the mud created by Mud Sport, Panpour launches a Water Gun attack and sends it flying across the field once again, eventually causing Pikachu to faint. Cilan declares Pikachu unable to battle, and the cheerleaders go wild with excitement. Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio are at the bottom of the sewers talking to Giovanni. As they were told to proceed to the Dreamyard, a place where 'the Future Energy' is produced, he reminds them about Team Rocket's goals and explains the importance of the mission. He logs off and sends them the assembly instructions for the machine they need, while the Team Rocket trio, determined, now heads for the Dreamyard through the sewers. For Ash's last battle at Striaton Gym, he sends out Oshawott against Cilan's Pansage, and the people watching him exclaim in surprise. Iris thought that it would be better if Pidove was sent out, Cress had no clue as to why Ash made such a decision, and Oshawott, which opened its eyes and finally realized who its opponent was, decides to be a supporter to whichever Pokémon Ash would hopefully send out, and stood behind its Trainer. As Oshawott tries to avoid battling, Ash and Pikachu push it into the field, reminding it how strong and brave it was when it saved Pikachu and Axew from Team Rocket's captivity. After much reconciliation, Oshawott promptly changes its mind and decides to fight for Ash. For a start, Oshawott attempts to use Tackle, but Pansage dodges it by shifting to the side, causing Oshawott to be extremely surprised at Pansage's non-aggressive response. Pansage then fires a flurry of seeds from its mouth at Oshawott, and Oshawott tries in desperation to avoid the attack by running away. As Oshawott lies on the ground, its back swollen at the area where the Bullet Seed attack hit, Cilan talks about Ash's lack of affinity with Oshawott. He then tries to show the contrast with his Pansage, and tells his Pokémon to move closer towards Oshawott. As Pansage did so, Oshawott squealed in fear, seemingly looking at something revolting or disgusting. Pansage then started Biting its head, and as the Sea Otter Pokémon ran up and down, arms flailing and tail wriggling, trying to shake its opponent off its head, it was not able to see clearly and hit a rock, while Pansage jumped off and landed on another rock further away. Ash tries to encourage Oshawott and tells it to use Water Gun, but the Grass Monkey Pokémon dodges the jets of water by repeatedly jumping and leaping, thereby causing Oshawott to feel tired after consuming a lot of effort and energy. Ash pushes Oshawott on, telling it to aim carefully, yet none of the jets managed to hit Pansage. Finally, it seemed like it was the opportune moment when Pansage made a leap greater than it did, and with a precisely and carefully aimed shot, Pansage was hit in mid-air. Oshawott was elated. However, that did not seem to be the end. Cilan had decided to intensify the battle by asking Pansage to collect energy from the sunlight above, and the cheerleaders thereafter became much more excited. As Iris now became worried, Cilan announces the name of the attack: SolarBeam! Collecting a ball of light at the turf on its head, Pansage grabs it, pulls back and shot it at Oshawott. As the light snakes its way across the field, Oshawott, now stunned, is shocked at the thought of what is to come. What would happen to Oshawott and will Ash be able to obtain the Trio Badge? except we have to be original about it. You know, in our own words. And I'm not good at full details. We haven't had a good plot writer since Cinnamon115 left us. Please understand. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:29, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :jeeez Winx, what about me??